A chewy affair
by Herms Malfoy
Summary: Marui va ha ver a los de Seigaku ¿Qué esta haciendo allí? ¿Ryoma es un ladrón? Shounen ai. MaruRyo


Aclaraciones: The Prince of Tennis no es mío (ya me gustaría U.U) y la historia tampoco es mía, solo me he dedicado a traducirla del ingles.

La historia es de: Zukaque

**¡SI NO OS GUSTA EL YAOI FUERA! **

**

* * *

  
**

**A CHEWY AFFAIR**

Era un día de entrenamiento normal para el equipo de tenis del Seshun Gakuen. Pero ese día, iba a ser un día que no seria olvidado fácilmente

Acababan de terminar el calentamiento y los titulares estaban haciendo una pausa mientras los de primero colocaban las redes. De repente, apareció un pelirrojo y se fue directo hacia Ryoma.

- ¡Tu! Me has robado el último paquete!

-No se de que me estas hablando – Dijo Ryoma inocentemente

- No digas eso! Los dos sabemos muy bien que me has robado el último paquete de chicles!

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – Tezuka acababa de salir del vestuario y se preguntaba que estaba haciendo allí Marui Bunta de Rikkaidai

- Nya… - Exclamó Eiji- Marui apareció de la nada y acuso a Ochibi de robar sus chicles

- Echizen ¿Qué esta pasando? – Exigió Tezuka

- No lo se Buchou – Respondió Ryoma

- ¡Si que lo sabe! – Le chillo Marui a Tezuka – El me ha robado mi último paquete

- Nya! No acuses a mi Ochibi de robar – Grito Eiji abrazando a Ryoma de manera protectora

Ryoma frunció el ceño – Itai, Kikumaru-Semapi

- ¿Tu Ochibi? – Dijo Marui fulminando a los dos con la mirada - ¿Desde cuando es tuyo?

En esos momentos Tezuka se estaba acercando para pararlos ya que estaban llamando la atención de todo el club de tenis, pero Fuji se le adelanto, Tezuka no replico al ver la mirada que tenia este.

- Lo siento Eiji, pero pensaba que era mío

Nunca nadie había oído hablar a Fuji de esa manera: posesivo y aterrador. Todo el mundo se aparto de su camino

Todo el mundo, es decir, todos excepto Ryoma, que no se atrevió a moverse al ver como Fuji se acercaba a él, de la misma manera que lo haría un lobo intentando cazar a su presa

- Fu… Fuji-Sempai ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Yo solo estoy reclamando lo que es legítimamente mío

- ¿Qu…Que quieres decir? – Dijo Ryoma horrorizado

Momoshiro de repente empezó a reír sacando a todo el mundo de su shock

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Momo-Sempai? – Pregunto Ryoma irritado

- Solo- Jaja- Solo que estas siempre tan tranquilo y aceptas todos los desafíos- Jaja- nunca has sentido miedo de ningún adversario que te ha intentado intimidar, ni siquiera Akutsu. Y aquí, tres chicos, todos están por ti, aunque Marui parece esta muy enfadado contigo y estas completamente aterrorizado.

Todos se calmaron y comenzaron a ver el humor a todo eso, aunque todos se callaron al ver la mirada que le estaba echando Ryoma a Momo. Después de eso, tanto Fuji como Eiji dieron un paso adelante y como si estuvieran sincronizados dijeron: - Un partido de tenis

- ¿Qué estáis pensando? – Pregunto Tezuka

- Un partido de tenis. Quien gane se queda con Ryoma – Explico Fuji

- ¡Nani! ¡Eso tendría que decidirlo yo! –Dijo Ryoma

- No… es por tu propio bien Ryo-Chan – Dijo Fuji

-Buchou, no puedes aceptar eso! ¡Párales!

- Lo siento Echizen, pero cuando Eiji y Fuji se ponen una meta no se les puede parar.

- Esto no puede ser serio – Ryoma estaba realmente enfadado y enseguida se dirigió a sus dos compañeros – Bien, ¡Esto ha ido demasiado lejos! Vosotros, no seré propiedad de nadie y no tenéis derecho de decidir con quien puedo y no puedo estar.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver ese lado de Ryoma, nunca nadie le había visto antes enfadado. Eiji agacho el cabeza avergonzado y Fuji parecía que lamentaba eso y ya no sonreía

Momoshiro, una vez más rompió esa tensión – ¡Bien hecho Echizen! Nadie conocía esa faceta tuya.

- Esto es muy interesante para mis datos- Dijo Inui con el cuaderno en mano

Ryoma miro a todos con miedo mientras sus compañeros se reían de su expresión. En esos momentos Marui volvió con el asunto con el que comenzó ese escándalo

- ¡Aun me debes un paquete! ¡No creas que me he olvidado! –Dijo

-Che… Bueno, yo los cogí – Dijo Ryoma sacando un paquete de chicles de su bolsillo. Luego saco un trozo y se lo puso a boca mientras sonreía – Lo siento, era el ultimo trozo

Marui se sobresalto ante eso mientras los otros se quedaron sorprendidos y casi ni se atrevían a respirar

Entonces Bunta amplio su sonrisa mientras la de Ryoma se iba haciendo más pequeña.

- Te dije que me lo dieras… -Cada vez se iba acercando mas a Ryoma mientras veía que ha este ya se le haba desaparecido la sonrisa de su cara

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Maru? No estarás pensando hacer lo que creo que harás ¿Verdad? –Dijo el pequeño mientras daba un paso hacia atrás

Rápidamente Marui se acerco a él y lo beso. Puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ryoma y lo acerco mas hacia el. Ryoma con duda coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Marui. En esos momentos Ryoma sintió como Marui intentaba profundizar el beso, el mas pequeño sin dudarlo le dio permiso

Los titulares y no titulares estaban como congelados. Nunca hubieran esperado tal muestra de afecto en las pistas y menos de parte de su ichinen (N/T: Quien sepa que significa que me lo diga porfa! )

Cundo los dos chicos se separaron, todo el mundo pudo ver como ahora era Marui quien tenia el chicle en la boca

- Te dije que me lo dieras – Dijo el peli rosa mientras sonreía

- Che… Ahora que lo tienes te puedes ir – Dijo Ryoma sin poderse aguantar una sonrisa

- ¡De ninguna manera aun me debes un paquete!

Marui cogió la mano de Ryoma y lo fue arrastrando fuera de la pista, ninguno de los dos noto la manera en la cual los otros les estaban mirando

- Necesito otra pastilla para la cabeza… -Pensó Tezuka saliendo de la pista camino al vestuario

* * *

No me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado pero creo que esta bien

Wii! Otra traducción hecha. Jiji, a falta de poca imaginación me ha dado por hacer traducciones de esta serie :P Si alguien quiere alguna pareja en concreto que me lo diga eso si, parejas con Ryoma, yaoi y que no sea Momo que no me cae bien xD. De momento tengo dos SanaRyo en proceso XD

Si alguien sabe alguna otra web aparte de con fics yaoi's en ingles de esta serie que me lo diga plis!

Nos vemos

Mione


End file.
